


All At Sea

by itsmadeofgold



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmadeofgold/pseuds/itsmadeofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt requesting fic involving Kradam as an open couple in the post-DADT Navy - or more specifically, some PWP involving the removal of <a href="http://t0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:uXkQQEbys-VdLM:http://www.55ware.com/gallery/full_dress_andy.png&t=1">full dress whites.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	All At Sea

The evening so far had been surreal, amazing and - to Kris - seemingly endless. From the minute he had laid eyes on Adam when he walked into the reception hall - gleaming white from his crisp hat to his shining shoes - Kris had been both mesmerized by the sight of him and impatient to get him home.

Of course he’d known all along that his boyfriend was an officer in the Navy. He’d even gotten more than a few little whiffs of the authority inherent in his rank; it showed in his easy confidence, the way he walked with his shoulders thrown back, the way he took pride in everything he did. But until recently their relationship had to be kept secret for the sake of Adam’s career, so Kris had never really _seen_ Adam in the military element, never known him as Lieutenant Adam Lambert in any concrete way. He had been segregated from this part of Adam’s life by necessity, and trying to find a way to become a full part of it now had been daunting and more than a little surprising.

Tonight was their big coming out. Adam had been thrilled to finally be able to take Kris out in public, to have him be his official _date_ at a Navy event. Despite Kris’s obvious nerves and the relative newness of their relationship - they’d been dating fewer than six months, though Kris was more than head-over-heels - Adam was giddy in the days leading up to the ball, impatient as a child before Christmas.

Kris had never worn a tux before and was worried about how he’d look. And he wasn’t sure he’d know how to act around military brass or how to interact with power and money; he hated making small talk. He also wasn’t completely confident in his dancing ability. All of these concerns had been roiling in his brain as he waited for Adam to arrive, trying not to look out of place or to pace in an obvious way, cursing their crazy schedules and wishing they could’ve just come together.

He had a feeling Adam wanted to make an _entrance_ , though. Something told him that he probably could’ve worked out their coming together if he’d really wanted to.

The sight of Adam walking through the wide archway into the sparkling lights of the ballroom - all tall, lean confidence in a crisp uniform taking long strides toward him - was more than worth the wait. Kris felt like all the air had left his lungs as he watched Adam walk, the smirk on his face no doubt smugness at the reaction he was getting, at Kris’s obvious and awestruck admiration.

Kris had been at a loss, at first, for how to greet Adam. He knew that was silly, that he should greet him as he always did - _hi_ is generally a safe way to go - but he had a hysterical urge to salute or at the very least avert his eyes. The Adam he’d spent so many lovely hours with - who was enthusiastic about having just the right wine with dinner, who sometimes cried at movies, who could make Kris’s heart fumble and stutter with the sound of his laugh - had never been this imposing or intimidating. He seemed taller, bigger; solid and powerful in a way that was new and both exhilarating and terrifying for Kris.

He had trouble reconciling this dashing young officer with the bed-headed beauty he was lucky enough to wake up next to on occasion.

With Kris unable to find any words to speak, Adam had to start. “Hi,” he said, that gleeful look still shining on his face, threatening to burst into real laughter at the sight of Kris’s still-wondering face.

“Hi,” Kris managed to answer.

Adam leaned down and spoke softly. “You look great. I knew you’d be devastating in a tux.”

 _Devastating._ There was a word.

“Um,” Kris said. “You too. I mean. You look. Good.” He shook his head and Adam laughed.

Kris had eventually remembered how to speak, stringing words together into phrases and eventually sentences, but he never lost the feeling that he was dreaming. The sense that none of this could be real - the lights, the company in their finery, and most of all the tall, handsome sailor on his arm - wouldn’t leave him. The ball was like a scene from a movie, certainly not from Kris’s life.

The night stretched out as one endless surreal moment, beautiful and enchanting as it was torturous. He needed to get Adam alone, to make himself believe again that he was real, and also to show him just how much he liked him in his whites.

~

Kris closed the door behind himself with a deep sigh as he followed Adam into the house. Adam kept walking, striding down the hall and into the living room before turning to face Kris, smiling, beckoning with one hand. Kris returned his grin, moving forward to meet him.

“You were wonderful tonight,” Adam said. “Perfect.”

Kris watched as his hands moved up, surprised to see himself running them over the hard shoulder boards of Adam’s jacket. His mouth opened, but now that he finally had his chance to say something he was unsure how to start.

“I never really thought of you like this,” he said after a long moment. Adam’s brow furrowed slightly, but he smoothed the look quickly.

“Like?”

“You know. The whole Navy thing.” Kris moved closer. He could feel the cool round shape of Adam’s buttons pressing against his chest. “It’s kind of amazing.” When he looked up at Adam, his forehead was in the shadow of his cap’s visor, giving his eyes a glinting mystery; he looked like he belonged in some 1940’s war epic. His mouth curled in a sly smile.

“I’m glad you like it.”

Kris’s hands wound over Adam’s shoulders to his back, sliding over the stiff fabric and up to his collar, resting on the back of his neck. He wanted to push up for a kiss but felt strangely shy about it, continuing to stare at Adam like he was waiting for permission. Finally his eyes found Adam’s mouth again, settling on the freckle on his lower lip that Kris always gave so much extra attention.

Without thinking, then, he stole a quick kiss on that well-loved spot, and Adam pushed back against him, claiming Kris’s mouth insistently. It was familiar to Kris and not at all intimidating - it was nothing if not inviting.

Kris recognized Adam with a jolt, moving hard against him as his mind finally made sense of the sweet guy he’d so enjoyed getting to know (not to mention falling for) and this fine young officer. He felt dizzy again, but he no longer felt like he was dreaming - suddenly everything that had seemed dreamlike before made perfect sense.

And then Adam moved away, pulling himself up to his full height and gently lowering Kris.

“Wait,” he said. “Gently.”

Kris quirked an eyebrow, saying _what?_

“The suit,” Adam said, maintaining his posture. “Let’s take it off before we do anything else. I don’t want anything to happen to it.”

Kris moved forward again, hands reaching eagerly for Adam’s top button, fumbling with it.

Adam quickly moved to stop him, laying one hand over Kris’s to still them. “Wait,” he said. “A little respect, please.” He smirked. “You have to do it right.”

He took a step backward, out of Kris’s reach, then motioned for him to follow when he turned toward the stairs. Kris went, staying a step behind until they reached the bedroom and Adam ushered him in. Adam strode in behind, turning to face Kris from the middle of the room, as stunning in his gleaming white as he was the first time Kris had seen him. Kris just stared.

“The jacket first,” Adam said. “Carefully.”

Kris stepped toward Adam, then reached up as slowly as he could manage - his fingers trembling slightly from the effort of holding himself back - and opened Adam’s top button. His breathing quickened as he made his way down, undoing each of the five buttons in slow succession before sliding his hands up and guiding Adam out of the garment. Adam shrugged it off, leaving it hanging on Kris’s hands. “Hang it up, please,” he said.

Kris turned his head to the closet and then stepped toward it, doing as he was told before returning to Adam. He was almost surprised to see that underneath the grand white jacket Adam wore a simple cotton v-neck undershirt. But the effect with his slacks and shoes was still something to see, and he eyed it eagerly.

Not to mention the hat. Kris thought that might be his favorite part.

Kris watched as Adam sat on the edge of his bed, leaning forward to untie his shoes. The strong ripple of shoulders beneath his t-shirt as he bent forward was fascinating; Kris wanted to reach out and touch it, so he did.

Adam looked up, stepping out of his shoes and then standing, Kris’s hand on his shoulder moving up with him. “Pants,” he said quietly.

Kris’s free hand moved to Adam’s waist, popping the button open with his thumb as he pushed up on his feet for a kiss. He worked the zipper down, letting his hand wander inside and enjoying the hitch in Adam’s breath that resulted.

“Wait,” Adam said. Kris was getting so tired of that word. “Hang the pants up. Shoes go underneath.”

Kris nodded, taking a shaky breath, then bent down, pulling Adam’s pants away as he stepped out of them, then neatly stowing them as directed, shoes perfectly lined up beneath.

When Kris turned back to Adam he found him putting his t-shirt in the hamper by the door; his meticulously slicked-back hair was exposed by the absence of his cap, now on top of the bureau by the bed.

“I really liked the hat,” Kris said, finally slipping his own jacket off and stepping out of his shoes. He was working the buttons of his shirt, bowtie hanging limp around his neck, when Adam moved in to help him, hurrying him out of his pants.

“Sorry,” Adam said. “It had to go.”

“It’s OK,” Kris said, shrugging his shirt off and moving closer to Adam, their mouths an inch apart when he said “the briefs are a surprise.”

Adam chuckled. “Official guidelines.”

Kris waited for Adam to kiss him, knowing that this night was about letting him take the lead, about being in his command. He _liked_ it. Seeing Adam in this light put everything in a new perspective, made the picture complete - this man was more than good. He was strong and brave. Committed.

Kris had loved him before. Tonight he felt in awe of him, and more than happy to be held in his sway. Proud, even.

Finally Adam moved forward and Kris sighed in appreciation, moving up into the kiss with vigor, letting his hands roam Adam’s back. He could feel him hard against his belly and moved against him more firmly, feeling the vibration against his lips as Adam growled into his mouth.

Suddenly Adam broke away, his breath coming ragged and hot on Kris’s face. “On your knees,” he said.

Kris obeyed before his mind could process the order, his knees bending at the sound of Adam’s voice, low and gravelly.

He ran one hand over the white cotton stretched tight across Adam’s cock while the other moved behind and grabbed his ass. Adam hissed, then exhaled in a low groan when Kris moved forward, mouthing him through the fabric, wetting it down with his tongue.

Adam’s breath caught. “Enough,” he said.

Kris nodded, helping Adam out of his underwear quickly before returning to his position, both hands on Adam’s ass to steady him as he wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock. He moved forward slowly, deliberately, taking Adam as deeply as he could before pulling back, licking his lips, and moving forward again. He repeated the motion again and again, letting his tongue run along the underside on each pull back, and Adam began rocking into him, his hands finding their way into Kris’s hair.

They found rhythm, moving together perfectly as Kris hummed, Adam’s breath coming in quick, short gasps as he picked up speed. Suddenly he stopped, pulling back. Kris whined.

“Wait,” Adam said, and Kris groaned, moving forward to lick and kiss Adam’s wet dick, not nearly ready to be finished, not wanting to wait. “Wait,” Adam said again, groaning himself. “Get on the bed. I want to fuck you.”

“Yes, sir,” Kris said, standing wobbily, letting his hands roam Adam’s body on the way up. Adam kissed him, sloppy and wet, bending him backward with the force of it. When he broke away, Adam directed Kris, positioning him on his hands and knees on the bed and then coming up behind him, running both hands over Kris’s ass and sighing appreciatively.

Adam produced a bottle of lube from the bedside table and snapped it open, slicking his hand and Kris’s crack quickly, pushing into Kris with little preamble. Kris arched his back and grunted at the burn, but wanted more nevertheless, pushing back against Adam’s hand. The efficiency with which Adam worked him open was perfect, moving a little faster than was comfortable, making it painful in the most gorgeous way. Like Adam was pushing Kris’s limits, seeing how much he could take. Kris kept up gamely, moaning “yeah” again and again as he rocked back onto Adam’s fingers.

When Adam positioned himself behind him, the head of his cock prodding his opening, Kris almost wanted to laugh. It was so fast, so soon, but so fucking good and _perfect_ that he couldn’t wait one more second; he pushed back needily.

The slow slide of entering was a beautiful, torturous burn, and Kris felt like the wind had been knocked out of him for a moment before he began panting, fighting to keep still as Adam held him firmly with a hand on each hip. Kris watched beads of sweat drip from his forehead onto the pillow under him, the still, breathy moment seeming to stretch forward in slow motion.

And then Adam was moving; slowly at first - in and out once, carefully, like a test. He picked up speed quickly, gaining momentum with each thrust until he was snapping his hips against Kris again and again in a devastating, pounding rhythm. Kris cried out harshly in time with Adam’s thrusting, head thrown back, seeing explosions behind his eyelids and feeling simultaneously like he was flying and falling.

Adam grunted, his grip on Kris’s hips turning bruising as he slammed into him one last time and held there, gasping as he came. Kris inhaled sharply at the sudden pain of Adam’s fingers digging into his skin, the burning, unrelenting fullness of Adam grinding into him. His orgasm came on him suddenly, unexpectedly, the noise escaping his throat starting a whimper and turning into a broken moan as he tensed.

Adam collapsed onto Kris’s back and Kris collapsed beneath him in turn, both men sticky and panting. Adam rolled over, wrapping his long arms around Kris’s chest and dragging him with him as he went. Kris snuggled in willingly, and they were silent for a long while, their breaths slowly evening until eventually they were synchronized.

Finally Adam sighed. “What do you want to do tomorrow?” he said, sounding sleepy.

Kris smiled. “You sure you don’t have any official business to attend to? No foreign leaders coming to town or anything?”

“Sadly, no,” Adam said, chuckling. “But if you play your cards right I may put the hat on for you.”

“I’ll do my best, then,” Kris said, turning around to burrow into the warm plane of Adam’s chest, breathing in his familiar, earthy scent.

“Maybe we could do a movie or something,” Adam continued, but Kris was hardly conscious; his eyes were closing as he was lulled into sleep by the steady pounding of Adam’s heart against his ear. When he didn’t answer Adam sighed indulgently, reaching out with one arm to turn off the bedside lamp, then closed his eyes and followed Kris into sleep.


End file.
